


Punished by the Lady in Green

by locusinbloom (Fractual_Visions)



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, M/M, Nail Polish, Spanking, community: naughtylokiconfessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fractual_Visions/pseuds/locusinbloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's girlfriend is giving him <i>way</i> too much grief. When they get home, Lady Loki spanks her bratty lover while wearing the sparkly green nail polish for sale on etsy (sadly no longer available).</p><p>
  <i>Laura lived a double life. By day, an unassuming job as an accountant at a bank, by… well, also by day—different times of the day, not by night because she had work in the mornings—she was a lesbian submissive, subjugated by a guy whose hotness factor made iron foundries look cool and inviting.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punished by the Lady in Green

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the [Naughty Loki Confessions](http://naughtylokiconfessions.tumblr.com) blog of which I am a devoted follower.

Laura lived a double life. By day, an unassuming job as an accountant at a bank, by… well, also by day—different times of the day, not by night because she had work in the mornings—she was a lesbian submissive, subjugated by a guy whose hotness factor made iron foundries look cool and inviting.

On this beautiful Saturday afternoon, they had spent the greater portion of the afternoon shopping at the local strip. It hadn’t been Laura’s intention. She wasn’t bratty by nature and she liked pleasing her lover. It was just that, after two hours of JCPenny and Hot Topic and Victoria Secret, she was tearfully bored. Not bored with shopping, no! Bored of modeling outfits that were met with blank-faced indifference, stirring up her secret fears. Maybe he had figured out what Laura had known all along: that she was ugly and dull and unlovable.

She wanted to mix it up a bit.

She wanted to get his attention. Who wants to go out shopping with a lover who looks like they’d rather be at a molecular biology lecture?

So it is true that she might have gotten a bit whiny and petulant—okay, make that a lot whiny and petulant. He endured it with good grace, mostly smiling and ignoring, as she demanded that he buy her two bras and then changing her mind at the checkout and wanting three—as she walked through the sleepwear, voicing admiration for the red fluffy ones and wasn’t it a shame that they didn’t have them in red and gold?

It came to a head when she insisted he buy her a gold and diamond necklace to match the earrings he was already buying for her.

"You don’t even want that, pet. You are simply testing me."

"I am not," she whined. "I just want it. If you loved me, you’d buy it for me!"

"Very well." He nodded and motioned for the clerk to wrap it up with their other purchases. "Let’s have a look at some jackets for you."

Laura allowed herself to be led into the far corner, where the jackets where piled in thick racks, standing nearly one on top of each other.

"Oh, this one’s cute," she said, plucking at the sleeve of it.

"Yes, it is." His hand was around her neck and there was nobody around, nobody watching, no security cameras. She wasn’t scared, but she was feeling a bit—okay, she was scared. No point in denying the obvious.

"When I get you home," he whispered. "I am going to show you just how much I love you."

The remainder of their shopping trip, which consisted of a stop at the bookseller’s and a late lunch on an outdoor patio, was subdued. Each time Laura went to open her mouth, he gave her a look and she shut it again. She had anxious butterflies flittering in her stomach.

The drive home was markedly normal. He cranked up the radio and they sang along to old rock songs. Laura even managed to get her hopes up that he had forgotten about her little tantrums from earlier.

He hadn’t forgotten, of course. The shopping got put away. The dog got put out for the evening. Laura got a glass of water, because she was thirsty, and headed into the bedroom holding a dvd.

"So, hun, are you up for a movie? I’ve got…"

Lady Loki, an imposing figure in a shimmering green and gold dress and six inch sequined heels, stood imperiously in the centre of the room.

"Oh, you are in trouble, my princess. So much. Trouble." She smiled, a more sinister expression than the most forbidding glower.

Laura dropped to her knees. Protest would be futile.

"My Lady." She bowed her head. "I am sincerely sorry. Please forgive your submissive, my Lady."

"Your apology is accepted, thank you. Now, as to your punishment." Loki was quite suddenly right in Laura’s space, so fast Laura suspected teleportation. She grasped Laura’s hair, forcing her face up. "How dare you mouth off to me? I own you. I own every piece and part of you. You seem to have forgotten that. I believe a firm reminder is in order. Very firm."

"Yes, my Lady," Laura whispered, unable to look away from the blazing green eyes.

"Fetch me a straight backed chair from the dining room," Lady Loki instructed. "Don’t even think about disobeying."

Laura did as she was told, lugging the heavy chair into the room.

Loki seated herself, crossing one leg elegantly over the other. “Now fetch that glittery nail polish you bought from the internet last week.”

Laura was confused. How could nail polish be part of her punishment? “My Lady? Aren’t I going to be punished?”

"Are you questioning me?" Loki’s voice was perfectly level, perfectly sweet. Perfectly dangerous.

"No!" Laura hurried to fetch the polish.

Loki held out her hands, the epitome of bored impatience. “Now paint.”

Taking careful hold of the hand, Laura began the task. She wondered what sort of game this was and whether this was her punishment, to be kept anxious and waiting.

The paint finished and drying, Laura capped the bottle and knelt in waiting. It was one of a number of positions Loki had taught her for their private games: toes crossed behind her, hands palm up on her slightly parted legs, back straight and head bowed, her lips parted to signal receptive anticipation.

And she was both. Receptive. Anticipatory. Despite her very real dead of the chastisement to come, she was happy here. This was her natural place, at Loki’s delicately perfumed and manicured feet.

"Well, pretty, are you curious? Would you like to know why I ordered my nails painted?" Loki’s smile was fond and Laura melted under it.

"Yes, please, my Lady."

"Why because this polish is such a brilliant shade of green! And your ass is soon to be so very, very red. It will be downright festive, the combination, don’t you think? Yule come early."

And Loki looked so pleased with herself as she patted her lap in clear command. “Well? Up and over, darling.”

Laura jumped to comply, half from a fear of angering Lady Loki with tardiness, half from eager arousal. She bit her lower lip and braced her hands on the floor.

"Oh, that is lovely," Loki teased. "I’m wet just looking at this delectable bottom. I could eat you up, little girl."

Laura’s right hand slipped a bit when the first smack rocked through her. She moaned and scrambled for balance. Loki didn’t wait for her to find it.

The first eight strokes were pleasurable stings. The ninth through twentieth were arousingly painful. Laura squirmed a lot. After that, every swat on the already abused flesh was a tiny burst of agony.

"Ah! Oh, my Lady, please, please—ah! It hurts! I’m sorry… I am, I promise. Urgh—oh please stop, please!" She was simply babbling, not even hearing her own words.

She had utterly lost count and the tears were streaking over her forehead and into her hair. When Loki started alternating slaps with a kneading of Laura’s burning ass using freshly painted claws, Laura gave up begging. She simply hung down, sobbing plaintively.

"There, now." The hands turned gentle on her back and bottom. "Shush, love. You needed that, I know."

A healing coolness seeped out of Loki’s fingers, trickling into Laura’s skin. It was relief pungent as a cool shower after six hours of midsummer sun. Laura brought her lips to the ankle within reach and planted grateful feathery kisses along its length. It would not be hard to fall asleep like this, even hanging upside down over Lady Loki’s muscular thighs. Laura was overcome with a rush of emotion. It was so strong that she didn’t know what to do with it. She wanted to wrap Loki in her arms and never, never let go.

"My Lady, I love you," she whispered. "With all my heart, I do."

Loki slipped a few fingers between Laura’s still smarting cheeks and teased her opening with featherlight touches.

"Is that so?" Her voice was quietly satisfied, with the thinnest hint of teasing.

"It is!" Laura was insistent, even indignant. It felt vital that Loki hear, that she understand. "I can’t promise you anything. I can’t even promise you tomorrow. I just know that you, my Lady, are the most precious person in the world to me and I can’t imagine life without you."

Loki was totally silent for a long moment and then strong arms wrapped around Laura’s waist and hoisted her into the air—and wow, that her hotly femme girlfriend had muscle enough to lift another full grown woman never got old—carried her the few steps to the bed and threw her down on the mattress. Loki climbed onto the bed with a swift intensity that was wildly animalistic, a she-tiger claiming its prey.

"Look at me," she commanded, voice pitched low and wet.

Laura obeyed helplessly. She took in the sharp jawline, the sweet full lips, the long flirty eyelashes, and the most fucking soulful to-die-for eyes Laura had ever dreamed of, staring right into her mind. That’s what it felt like.

"I want to make you moan. Can I make you moan? Can I make you beg for my fingers, my mouth?" Loki rubbed insistent palms up and down Laura’s spread thighs.

"Yes, my Lady. You know you can."

The next few hours were a dazed mess of sensations. Long, slow kisses, hair tangling together around both faces, the roughness of Loki’s tongue after all the saliva had been licked off. Laura’s breast adorned with a perfect sketch of Loki’s teeth, done in a vibrant purple. Sitting face to face, hands clasped together, navigating the awkward angle of tangled limbs to rub clitorises, the slick moisture of their pussies being all the lubrication needed. Loki’s painted nails wound into Laura’s hair, urging her to lick deeper.

Their lovemaking did not end in any climactic display of fireworks, no blaze of glory, no petite mort. Just touching, resting, talking, joking, touching again. Tender, sweet caresses, rough, hot clutching.

Laura told stories about her college days; Loki talked of learning to be a woman in Asgard.

"Thor hated when I played with my gender—he thought it perverse—but on rare occasion, when we were securely alone, he liked to call me sister… sometimes even when I appeared male." Loki’s smile was equal parts bitter and fond.

Laura grinned. “In high school, before I had come out to anybody, there was a girl who always called me lezbo. Then one day she caught me in the locker rooms alone and asked me if I would kiss her.”

"Like this?" Loki demonstrated with a kiss that made Laura’s toes curl.

"No," she panted. "Nothing like that."

Eventually the need to sleep overcame the need to fuck and that was the best part of the evening. When Lady Loki wrapped Laura’s hands in velcro cuffs and bade her sleep. Everything was well and truly forgiven. That Laura knew when her girlfriend began to sing her a lullaby in some lovely, unknown language, petting her back until she was lost to dreams.


End file.
